The invention relates to a vehicle roof, particularly for passenger vehicles, at whose roof panel there are connected side panels which form roof struts, whereby the connecting areas between the roof panel and the side panels are depressed and are respectively covered by a molding strip.
Vehicle roofs of this kind are known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 16 682), where the roof panel extends full length from roof strut to roof strut, i.e., there is no roof opening.
In a similarly constructed known vehicle roof (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 22 419), however, a covering of the connecting areas between the roof panel and the side panels by molding strips is not disclosed, and the roof panel has a roof opening which can be closed by a sliding roof, the roof opening terminating at a substantial distance from the roof struts.
It is the objective of the invention, to provide a vehicle roof of the kind initially mentioned, which in a relatively uncomplicated manner can be opened over as large a surface as possible widthwise of the vehicle, has a particularly low overall height, ensures a satisfactory sealing, and at the same time has an attractive appearance.
This objective is obtained in that the roof is provided, at a minimum, with an opening reaching approximately up to the connection areas; in that there is a tiltable cover which can be moved rearwardly above the roof panel for selectively covering and, at least partially, uncovering the roof opening; and in that the cover side edges, in the closed position of the cover are pressed from above against a cover gasket which is either formed by the respective molding strip itself, or replaces the molding strips in the area of the roof opening, or extends along the side of the molding strip facing the roof opening.
When the cover of the vehicle roof in accordance with present invention, is in the closed position, it is difficult to discern that the roof is a slidable roof, because the side edges of the cover are substantially flush with the side edges of the roof panel. When the cover is moved back, an opening of maximum width is uncovered, which results in at least approximating the feeling of riding in an open (convertible) car. The use of a cover which can be rearwardly displaced above the roof panel (a so-called spoiler roof) is known as such, (e.g. German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 33 11 442 and 34 08 056, the latter of which corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 707,762, filed Mar. 4, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,106) and leads to a roof configuration which requires a particularly low overall height. Moreover, a secure, and at the same time, inconspicuous sealing of the cover in the closed position is ensured.
In a further development of the invention, the cover gasket is supported directly and/or indirectly, by a reinforcing frame surrounding the roof opening, which frame extends in the area of the roof opening below the connecting area. Such support is especially important when using relatively thin roof panels, as without such reinforcement, there is the danger that the roof panels may become undesirably deformed. Thus, the reinforcement frame effectively contributes to a secure sealing of the cover when it is in the closed position. A particularly sturdy construction is obtained here if the reinforcement frame is laterally attached, directly at the roof struts.
The cover and the operating parts for guiding and moving the cover, as they are disclosed, for example, in the above mentioned German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 33 11 442 and 34 08 056, are preferably supported by a sliding roof frame which is connected with the reinforcement frame, and is appropriately bolted therewith. In this regard the sliding roof frame, advantageously, may bear against the reinforcement frame from below.
Advantageously, the design is such that at least in the area of the front and rear edges of the roof opening, the roof panel is stepped, and the reinforcement frame forms a contact flange for the cover gasket, which protrudes into the roof opening starting from the downwardly extending leg of the stepped roof panel. In this instance, the cover gasket is supported directly from below by the reinforcement frame. The manufacturing of the roof panel with a single step is particularly cost-effective. In accordance with a variation of the invention, the roof panel has a double step, at least in the area of the front and rear edges of the roof opening, and an edge part, formed by the double step of the roof panel below the roof surface is underlied by an edge flange of the reinforcement frame. In this case, the cover gasket is seated, at least partially, with its underside on the lowered edge portion of the roof panel, which on its part is supported by the reinforcement frame in this area, in order to absorb the contact pressure of the cover when it is in the closed position.
Preferably the cover gasket is designed as a profiled strip having a relatively hard base element and a relatively soft cover contact element joined to form a single unit. Such a design compensates for the unavoidable manufacturing and mounting tolerances without jeopardizing the security of the tightness. Appropriately, the base portion has a cross-section which is approximately L-shaped, while the cover contact portion, together with the base portion, preferably forms two hollow sections, which extend parallel to each other, and which are separated by a channel. In the cover's closed position the outer edge of the cover, and an edge portion of the cover spaced inwardly therefrom, are seated onto such hollow sections. In this manner two consecutive gasket zones are formed. The channel in-between, can be utilized to capture penetrating water.
Appropriately, the design is such that the upper side of the outer hollow section is higher than the upper side of the inner hollow section, and the cover, in the edge portion cooperating with the inner hollow section, has a reinforcement bead which projects downwardly.
In order to fix the cover gasket in exact alignment with the reinforcement frame, the cover gasket, approximately is provided with a slot at its underside. This slot is engaged by an inner edge of the reinforcement frame. Advantageously, the inner edge of the reinforcement frame engaging the slot of the cover gasket is angled upwardly, which not only enhances the anchoring of the gasket, but also ensures an exact transverse alignment of the gasket.
The cover gasket may have a raised lip in the area of the front edge of the roof opening, which acts as a wind deflector when the cover is moved to the rear.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the preesnt invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.